


All In A Days Work

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, a touch of violence, cooperate espionage, setting up the resistance to take the fall, tidy violence ofc, tseng violence., turk violence, you know the usual turk things.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: A snapshot in what the pre-lunch meeting job is like for the Turk's director.





	

“DOWN WITH THE SHINRA!”

It’s the war-cry that has the knot of people - surprisingly large but not too far outside their best-highest-estimate - surging forward slightly, fists and voices in the air in vehement agreement with the sentiment.

Repeat ad nauseum and Tseng has to sigh, just slightly. Will they never learn? Will this never get old?

Of course, the faces are not all the same as they once were, after all even revolutionaries age and find that life has more to offer than this rabble-rousing in the rain. But some are the same and there is one voice, not standing out in any way but joining in at all the right moments.

And interjecting jut the right words between cheers from several places in the crowd, moving quietly through to stir the pot. Dropping a, “What about those kids in Kalm?” or pitching his voice down a bit more and opting for a grumbled ‘Machines taking all our damn jobs,” under his breath so that just a few can hear him.

He’s a problem, this one. And a problem that is about to be taken care of very neatly. Because Tseng knows that there is an angry woman with a shaky grip on a handgun standing in this crowd, he can see her, not cheering like the others but crying with every word that the current sidewalk messiah yells into his bullhorn. 

He’s seen to it that she’s there, that she has that gun, that she is just poor enough now to be thirsty for revenge in the name of her brother and her son who have died (needlessly, painfully) in this resistance to ShinRa who only ever had their lives and well-being in mind when they restructured a section of the company that Tseng doesn’t even remember.

The point is that she is there and she will take aim. And fire. And that is what he is waiting for.

It takes another ten minutes, but in a surge of new vitriolic hatred, egged on by the man in the crowd, she’s had enough and the gun goes off before she’s properly aimed it, hitting her target or not hitting him at all. 

Because Tseng has gotten off his one shot from across the street, neat, tidy, clean through the back of his target’s head. He exits the scene with haste, along with hundreds of others who make enough noise screaming to not notice that he is silent.


End file.
